


Snowballing

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Other, PWP, Smut, Snowballing, egoflapbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Suzy wants to try something new with her two favourite boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballing

**Author's Note:**

> Wheel of kinks came up with "snowballing". If you don't know what that is, it's basically where you suck someone off then share the jizz with someone else through kissing them. It's not the main focus here though, it's just..involved and built up to.  
> This also came up quite fluffy  
> EDIT: Massive thanks to Skyhillan for helping me with editing!

Suzy wasn't one for requesting freaky stuff in bed but once her and Arin invited Dan into their relationship, things heated up and she became much more open with her requests. 

Her newest one was still unexpected. The three of them had been curled up watching TV, Suzy in between the two with one hand slowly sliding up Dan's leg. Dan had noticed but didn't say anything, only just hooked his arm a little tighter around her waist. 

Finally she stopped, turning to face Dan with a small smile. “Dan, there's something I want to try.” She didn’t give him a chance to really respond before she was wiggling out from under the blanket, sliding down to sit between his knees. Arin frowned a little, shifting along to close the gap between him and Dan as the warm blanket was pulled away. Dan had ditched his jeans a few hours ago, leaving him in just his boxers, which Suzy was slowly starting to pull down. His head tilted back for a moment before he felt Arin snuggling into his side, clearly not wanting to be left out. While Suzy slowly, almost lazily stroked his semi-hard cock, Dan wrapped one arm around Arin’s shoulders, pulling him into for a soft kiss. Kissing Arin had felt weird at first; it had taken him a while to really get used to the bread scratching his face and the lack of boobs pressing against his chest, but once he was past that it was nice. It made him feel much closer to his friend-turned-lover. 

The kiss was broken when Suzy slipped the tip of Dan’s length into her mouth. He had to pull back to moan slightly, watching her for a few seconds. Her eyes met his, then slowly shifted across to her husband. “Arin, are you going to help me with this or just watch?” 

That was new. Arin took a moment to frown before nodding slowly, unsure. “Uh...sure...” This wasn’t something he had done, or even thought of before. He wasn’t even sure how it would work, but Suzy gave him a patient smile and gently nudged Dan’s legs further apart, making room for Arin to kneel next to her 

“Go on. I’ll work around you.”

Arin nodded again, glancing up at Dan’s face for a moment and feeling slightly comforted that he looked as uncertain as Arin felt before he slowly started lapping at the tip, taking a few moments before he really took any amount into his mouth. He felt Suzy slide in next to him, sucking and kissing closer to the base and letting Arin focus on the head. 

He couldn’t help but feel somewhat proud of the noises Dan was making, the soft moans and mewls, head back against the sofa and eyes half closed. This was definitely something he would like to do again. One hand reached down almost instinctively, cupping Arin’s head gently and smoothing his hair back glancing down and giving him a small, shaking (but still encouraging) smile. He knew Arin was still nervous about this—hell, Dan was too—so he wanted to encourage him and make sure he was comfortable before going back to enjoying himself, letting himself get lost in the wonderful feel of the two hot wet mouths working together along his length. He could already feel heat pooling in his stomach, and he thought about trying to hold back but decided against it. This was just a bit of tired fun play before they curled up for sleep. He didn’t have to worry about putting on a good show or being a good performer. He was allowed to just enjoy this at his own pace. 

“A-Arin, I—I’m close.” His voice was quiet and he was worried Arin hadn’t heard him, so he very gently pushed his head back with one hand, only to have Suzy lean up and suck enthusiastically, making Dan’s hips buck roughly as he came with a sharp moan. 

Arin sat back to watch his wife finish Dan off, only to have her pull his head back in and kiss him, sharing her reward with him. It was salty and pretty gross, but he still swallowed it down, hearing Suzy nod and stroke his head with a quiet “Good boy.”

Dan felt Suzy snuggling into his side first, then Arin on his other side, pausing before pulling his boxers back up and yanking the blanket back over the three of them. 

This was lovely, the afterglow of pure love and warmth, knowing he could just fall asleep here, safe and sound with the couple on either side of him.


End file.
